What a Girlfriend should do to her Boyfriend
by AngelFlyAway13
Summary: She watches all of his sports games, doesn't make fun of him when he says something stupid, tutors him when he needs help, will bail him out of jail. And Annabeth did just that. A/N:I am the author of What a Boyfriend should do to his Girlfriend!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! This is my New Years Special. I hope you enjoy. **

The Best Girlfriend . . .

1. Watches all of his sports games.

Sports games are awesome. You can just feel the adrenaline pumping through your body, sweat dripping on your skin, the tenses in your muscle and you girlfriend cheering like crazy on the sidelines. Even under the water, I could her honey caramel voice stand out from the crowd, echoing in the water.

My friends even joked on how she could beat those slutty cheerleaders in the football field. Annabeth cheered louder as I touched the edge of the swimming pool, followed by the three other competing schools, earning the first place medal. I lifted myself up and Annabeth gracefully jumped off the stands, wrapping her slender arms around my wet neck.

"Congratulations, Percy!"

She publicly kissed me on the lips and everybody howled. I bet they even captured it in their phones.

"So, when's your next game?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm so gonna be there."

2. Doesn't make fun of him when he says something stupid. Instead, she kisses him on the nose and says: That's so cute.

I tend to say stupid things a lot. I mean, I _did_ once say that Rachel was hot. Annabeth heard me and almost broke up with me on the spot. But what I really meant was that Rachel _looked_ really hot. And I meant _really_ hot. Her face was really red and she burning. Nico stood next to her, looking as flushed as she was.

Thank God, Annabeth caught what I meant.

Now, I'm staring at Annabeth as she changed in front of me. She put on a sexy blue summer dress I bought for her yesterday in the department store. It showed just enough cleavage for me to be turned on and the length of the dress teased her long tanned legs. She's HOT. Hey, what's the combination of hot and sexy? Stexy? Hexy? Oh, I know!

"Annabeth, you're so hosexy!"

She paused and raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm sorry, what?"

I blushed and realized it probably sounded stupid. "Um. . ." I said sheepishly. "It means hot and sexy . . . um . . ."

Annabeth cracked a smile and kissed me on the nose. She giggled and sat on my lap. "That's so cute!"

3. Tutors him when he needs help.

The highest grade I probably have is a B+ in science. Having dyslexia isn't exactly a plus side if you're already mentally challenged. Thank God, I'm dating the smartest kid in school (and the hottest too), or else I'm completely helpless.

"Hey, Wise Girl, can you come over tonight?"

"English finals?"

"How'd you know?"

"I _am_ your girlfriend."

4. Will bail him out of jail even at three o'clock in the morning.

"You're gonna stay here until someone picks you up so you'd better call your mom or something," the cop said, leading me to the phone. The Stoll brothers grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. Shit, what have I gotten myself into?

I can't call my mom, she'll kill me. I can't call Paul, he'll tell my mom so it's a double hit. I can't call Poseidon, he's on vacation in Italy. I can't call Nico, he's probably doing _something_ with Rachel. And I definitely can't call Thalia, she'll be pissed. So the only person left is . . . Annabeth. Shit. She's most likely gonna hang up on me the moment she hears my voice. But I have no one else to call . . . Please Lord, make her answer.

I dialled her number and the phone rang. Twice. Thrice. I heard a click and "Hello?"

"Wise Girl?"

"Percy, do you know what time it is?"

I waited for her to hang up and a beeping sound but it never came. Thank God.

"It's three in the morning and I need you." And your money, actually, but I didn't need to say that.

"Can you please elaborate that?"

"I'm in jail."

Silence.

"What did you do this time?"

I could practically see her running a hand through her blonde hair. "Umm . . . I kind of did something bad."

"Great," she sighed. "How much?"

I didn't really expect that question. Actually, I didn't really expect her to answer.

"About 50 dollars?"

"Ok. I'm on my way."

"Wise Girl, make that 150."

"The Stolls?"

"Yeah."

"Got it. See you in 15 minutes."

And she hung up. Gods, I love her.

5. Tells him everything.

"Percy, I need to tell you something," she patted the side of the couch next to her and scooted to give me some space. "Okay . . . so what is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's about my past."

"Your . . . past?" she never wanted to tell me anything about what happened back in San Francisco. It's just a subject left untouched and I thought she wanted it that way. She doesn't want to talk about it and I understand.

"I know I never told you anything about it. But I guess it's about time that you know. Is that okay?"

"Of course," I said immediately, feeling that if I don't say it directly then she might think that I don't want to hear about it. "I mean, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course. Thank you, Percy, for waiting, I mean."

6. Comforts him when he's down.

Gods, I really hate my dad. He's just a total ass since his own son is not more important than his other son. I can't believe he ditched me for a camping with Triton, his _fucking other_ son. Great. Just great. Mom left me alone for a while since blue pancakes can't make my day and that's just plain weird, even for me.

When Annabeth arrived to spend some time with my mom because she thought I wasn't going to be here, she was a bit surprised to see sitting on the kitchen table, slumping and miserable. Mom gestured her to comfort me a bit though I don't really think anything can comfort me right now. She tried anyway.

She linked our arms together and ate a bit of the pancakes.

"Could you feed me some of the pancakes?" I asked her innocently.

She licked her lips and kissed mine. I swear it was the best comforting EVER.

7. Doesn't make fun of him when he cries.

Shit, this is bad.

I honestly don't know what I'm going to say to Annabeth she sees me like this. Maybe tell her that it's nothing but it's definitely not nothing (well, not for me). Maybe tell her that it's sweat? But that's just really stupid.

"Percy? Are you _crying?_"

I quickly wiped the tear of my cheek and shook my head. My eyes are red and sore. She looked bewildered, though. But I couldn't blame her. This is hilarious.

"I can't believe you're actually crying because your goldfish died."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want."

"I'm not laughing. I think it's kinda sweet you tearing up like that."

8. Doesn't throw away his gifts after a fight.

The worst thing that could happen to any guy after making up after a fight is realizing that your girlfriend just threw away every single one of your gifts, even the expensive ones. That's why I'm actually examining every bit of Annabeth's room, wondering if she threw away any.

The car keys are there, the set of pencils and blueprint kind of papers. So far, so good. I could feel Annabeth's eyes on me and I shivered.

"Hey, Wise Girl, where's the silver ring I gave you?"

She was silent for a while and I wondered if she tossed it in the trash. But she showed me her ring finger and smiled. Thank God; that was our engagement ring.

9. Laughs as well when her boyfriend is laughing at her.

Annabeth is a complete and utter nerd but I've never really seen her wear braces or grandmother made sweaters. It's just not her style. So when I saw her wear eyeglasses the next day at school, I was totally taken back. Of course, she's still as beautiful as ever but the eyeglasses really compliment her. Even though I'm dating the geekiest girl in school, she's still pretty hot.

"Woah, Annie, I never knew you're a nerd. Why didn't you tell me?" I laughed as she showed her tongue out but she laughed too. And before we knew it, we're both hysterical.

10. Never doubts anything her boyfriend tells her.

The first time we went on a date wasn't that great. We weren't really that public yet so not all of the girls know that I'm already taken thus, making them run after me. Again. And let me tell you, Annabeth wasn't happy about that. Not happy at all. In fact, she was pissed. More pissed than ever before.

"I can't believe those girls. Can you believe them, Wise Girl?"

"No."

I sighed and grabbed her hand but she shoved me away. "Annabeth, I only like you, okay? Those girls . . . are just _nothing_ to me. I will never cheat on you. Ever."

She turned around to face and her lips curved into a smile. She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "Let's go watch Eclipse."

"Ugh."

11. Doesn't complain when he hovers the radio.

"Hey, Annabeth, what station do you want?"

"Anything is fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course. It _is_ your car, isn't it?"

"Thanks."

"Sure."

12. Doesn't complain when the car breaks down.

The Porsche Poseidon gave me last Christmas is absolutely wonderful. It can get me everywhere and anywhere. It's completely indestructible. Its one flaw? It also runs out of gas. Annabeth laughed when I revved the engine but it's not working. It took me about two minutes to realize that I haven't brought it to the gas station for two weeks.

I gritted my teeth and slammed the car door. "Damn car."

Annabeth shook her head and leaned her body on the platform of the hood. "Percy, don't fret. It's okay. We can just go some other time."

"No way. You've been looking forward on going to the beach for weeks. I'm not letting that down."

She tied her hair into a bun and smirked at me. "Don't worry. We'll just take the subway."

13. Does dangerous things with her boyfriend, even if they can get in trouble or go to jail.

"_This_ is exactly why I didn't want to pull a prank on Mr. Williams."

I laughed but quickly caught myself as Mr. Williams shot a look at me. I intertwined my fingers with Annabeth's and whispered, "Just relax. I'll take the blame."

"Oh no, you won't. I don't want you suspended for a whole week for something you didn't do alone."

"It's fine. I don't want to ruin your good reputation."

"I don't give a damn about my reputation. But I do give a damn on you."

We went inside Mr. Williams office and I snickered at all the family pictures he posted on his walls. They all look like they have one eye. He sighed at us and tapped his finger on the wooden table. "The person I least expected to see in my office like this is Ms. Chase. What happened? You have good grades. You do not want to live that down. You, on the other hand, Jackson are a person that's not very surprising to see in any teacher's office. But why are you here _together?_"

"She's not a part of it," I said. "Just a mere witness to the prank."

"Look, I know you guys are dating but please, Jackson, at least, do a good impression. Anyway, Mr. Jackson, you are suspended for a week. Ms. Chase, you're off the hook. Now, leave me office."

We walked out of his office and Annabeth almost plummeted me to death. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm not supposed to get you in trouble. And besides, it was fun doing it with you."

14. Defends her boyfriend.

Her mom never really liked me. To her, I was just a delinquent with the genes from his father's balls, trying to get into her pants (although, I can't lie we haven't done _that_ yet because we have – and I'm saying this proudly). A simple sea prawn. Her dad, on the other hand, was really nice. A gentleman, to be exact. Nice guy. Her twin brothers were funny. Really weird, at times, especially when they're saying things at the same time. So in sync, it's gotten to the point of scary and frightening. It's like they have the same minds or something.

Now, back to her mom, she really hates me. Said bad things but Annabeth never believed them. In fact, she even defended me. Said I was great. A really cool guy that can swim and has really nice friends, good influences, witty and I treat her well. Which it true, of course. But Athena wasn't convinced. And that's ok. Because Annabeth did her best defending me. I know that one day, I'll repay her for it, by defending her from my heck of a father.

16. Doesn't take her anger out on her boyfriend.

See, the bad thing about Annabeth when she's angry is that she doesn't think. She doesn't want to talk about it. And when you insist her, she just snaps. I've seen her acting that way towards Thalia and let me tell you, it's not a pretty sight.

Annabeth was slouching on the couch and I didn't really want to go anywhere near her. The aura radiating off her body is pretty damn strong. But I sat cross legged next to her and I wrapped my arms around her body, kissing her neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Okay. Thanks Percy. I love you."

Thank God. I guess Annabeth _is _a different person when she's with me. And I'm a different person when I'm with her.

**Leave a review please! And also, wait for the upcoming chapters of Ghostly Pleasures and Artistic Perception. I'm working on it!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. Thank you all for reading/reviewing/marking it as favorite this story but I have an announcement to make.

I won't here in fanfiction anymore. But don't fret because I'm still writing, if you wanted to know. I'm still gonna post some stories when I actually have time to write them. The thing is that I won't post them here.

Ever heard of Wattpad? I'm sure you did, or if you didn't, I suggest you google that because you're seriously missing out. I'm gonna post my ORIGINAL stories there. It's time that I move on from fanfictions and actually start writing as a career.

Please do visit my Wattpad: AngelFlyAway13

If I get enough fans, I'll post my stories. C'mon guys. This is my final plea. As a fellow writer, you know what I'm going through and how much this means to me. Before I bid my goodbye, do this for me, as a fellow writer and reader.

Remember guys. AngelFlyAway13

If I win the Watty Awards, my book might even get published. So please help me. Tell your friends, your family, your fellow book lovers and writers. This would mean the world to me. So please.

Wattpad: AngelFlyAway13

Thank you.


End file.
